graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
FoV
Fist of Vengeance = Written with the help of Wushen, its leader. = “''FoV, formerly known as Fist of Vengeance is a clan on Graal Classic Server. Our purpose is simple. We are an elite group dedicated to making the game a better place for all players. We welcome newbies, elite players and players of all skills to join us. If you suit our culture and contribute to the guild you will be welcomed.'' '' '' We stand up for the weak whom no one stood up for. We harass the strong that preys on the weak. Join us today. '' '' *FoV is the spiritual successor of the Phoenix Vengeance Clan from the old PC Graal Server circa: 2001.” -FoV Site What is FoV? FoV or Fist of Vengeance is an innovative guild in its time. It became a bridge between the military, pk, sparring, and towering community. It focuses on improving a person’s skills on certain aspects of the game and one’s morality. It is well-known for its members' undying loyalty and love for their Grandmaster, Wushen Lightwind, and to FoV. Up to this day, FoV's members never stopped living out the values that Wushen taught them, even in their daily lives. Truly, Wushen was a good influence, not only to his members, but also those who know the good deeds that he has done. FoV was the successor of Phoenix Vengeance Clan, a guild formed back in 2001 which Wushen was a part of. It aims to bring new and old military ideas into its small community. Many can say that FoV Discipline is discipline at its finest. It may not have severe punishments, but Wushen was able to keep his whole guild in-check and disciplined at all times. ☀ “''FoV, formerly known as Fist of Vengeance is a clan on Graal Classic Server. Our purpose is simple. We are an elite group dedicated to making the game a better place for all players. We welcome newbies, elite players and players of all skills to join us. If you suit our culture and contribute to the guild you will be welcomed.'' '' ↵ We stand up for the weak whom no one stood up for. We harass the strong that preys on the weak. Join us today. ↵ *FoV is the spiritual successor of the Phoenix Vengeance Clan from the old PC Graal Server circa: 2001.”'' ''-FoV Site'' What '''is FoV? FoV or Fist of Vengeance is an innovative guild in its time. It became a bridge between the military, pk, sparring, and towering community. It focuses on improving a person’s skills on certain aspects of the game and one’s morality. It is well-known for its members' undying loyalty and love for their Grandmaster, Wushen Lightwind, and to FoV. Up to this day, FoV's members never stopped living out the values that Wushen taught them, even in their daily lives. Truly, Wushen was a good influence, not only to his members, but also those who know the good deeds that he has done. FoV was the successor of Phoenix Vengeance Clan, a guild formed back in 2001 which Wushen was a part of. It aims to bring new and old military ideas into its small community. Many can say that FoV Discipline is discipline at its finest. It may not have severe punishments, but Wushen was able to keep his whole guild in-check and disciplined at all times. Unlike most guilds, FoV doesn't fall into any category because it's a mix of EVERYTHING. The members of FoV specialize in sparring, pking, and towering, all incorporated into the military environment. It's somewhat its own community, a sub-community of everything. ' ' Five Tenets of FoV 1. We Fight for the weak and those who cannot defend themselves 2. We never beg. 3. We respect and follow the orders of our Superiors 4. We do not trash talk 5. We wear our tags always The five tenets are guidelines for how FoV members should behave. 1. FoV members will always protect those who cannot defend themselves, to protect the children playing graal from sexual predators. 2. FoV members do not beg for money or for status or rank. FoV members believe that their hardwork will be rewarded. 3. As a Knightly order, FoV has a hierarchy system where the lower ranks respect the higher ranks and the higher ranks take care of the lower ranks. 4. FoV do not trash talk because it is better to be silent. FoV. 5. Strictly a one guild only guild, we do not tolerate disloyalty. History FoV or Fist of Vengeance was created when Wushen, an old Graal player from the PC era came back to Graal. He was disappointed by the way guilds were being used, namely as towering guilds or as a ‘flavour of the month’ Sparring guild. Ranks in most guilds were useless, people are not playing Graal or treating guilds the same was as it was done. Wushen came out with the idea of creating a guild that plays the old school way. Where ranks matter and mean something, where people feels belonged and provide a meaning in a game that is essentially meaningless. Thus Fist of Vengeance was formed. Humble Beginnings (2012) When the guild was created, Wushen’s first task was to create a guildhall where members can gather in and hang out, and this is the beginning of FoV Guildhall. The guildhall originally contained training area, a Guildshop, meeting areas and member offices. The subguilds were divided into divisions where it is held by a Divison Commander who in turn controls Five Fists. Fists are units, made up of 4 members and a Fist leader. Like five fingers curl together to make up a fist. Members are promoted based on their PKs. As a new guild this system was not incorporated properly, Wushen finds it hard to retain new recruits, it was during this time when the First Reform was made. The First Era: The Rise of Vengeance (2013) Understanding the need for reform. Wushen dismantled the Fist systems and created a new rank system, one that is modelled after ancient Medieval Knighthoods, with the highest form of honour in the guild as Knighthood. Wushen also begin to create training programs for his new recruits. The trainings are focused on three things, discipline, skill and understanding. Drills for discipline, Classroom classes for guild understanding and Combat Classes for skill. Senior members from the Rank of Sergeant and above were made to train members and a dedicated “promotion course and test” was created. A system of apprentice and master was created for the Knights followed by intricate knighting ceremonies. In FoV the guild promotes members based on merit and work done as opposed to favoritism. This was well received and FoV started to have its new batch of loyal and capable members. The old members or The Old Guard was responsible for building FoV, this include first members such as Bella (Second in Command) Keijiro, (Head of the Military) Reece, Cin (Head of Events), Henry (Head of Discipline) and Larry (Head of Recruitment). Politics within the guild was kept to a minimum and members enjoyed their time in the guild which not only focus on PK and skill development but does Events, Holiday celebrations and birthdays. The first FoV Football (soccer) league was created in 2013 and the “FoV Fair” was open to the public on Thursdays. Wushen typically led as a protective leader and members need were satisfied. This created a new problem, a lack of leadership abilities in a guild where the leaders look up to Wushen and does not take initiative. This was reflected both by external and internal sources. To remedy this, Wushen decided to create a Second Reform. Facilities like the Guild Recruitment Centre, Guild Entertainment Centre and the Guild training barracks was started. The Second Era: Rise of the Fists (2013-2015) To give its leaders more responsibilities and belonging to its individual divisions, Wushen created a new system, and renamed the Fist of Vengeance into FoV. The idea of FoV is to create 5 individual guilds under one banner with members of each guild answering to their leader. The goal is to train the leadership of FoV members. By delegating responsibilities Leaders in the guild started to take control of the situation. This was met with success as leaders started to step up. Names of the Fists were created by the first Fist Commanders. The original Five Fists (subguilds) of FoV were: Fist of Vengeance - Run by Wushen and Vinz Fist of Valour - Created by Larry Lightwind Fist of Vigilance - Created by Henry Lightwind Fist of Virtue (Later Fist of Vanquishment) - Created by Reece Lightwind Fist of Vindiction - Created by Keijiro Lightwind In 2013, Wushen with the help of Larry created the F.I.S.T Alliance (Federation of Inter-guild Strife Tribunal) A collection of like-minded guilds under the leadership of FoV that shares the same views and banded together for mutual aid and protection. First members of the FIST alliance include Ataxia and Sow This period is the golden age and highest power of FoV it was also during this time where victorious wars were fought (see below), extensive buildings campaigns such as “The FoV Keep AKA barracks”, “Higher Training Academy” were completed and great alliances were forged. Also many members were now trained by Wushen has now grown up to become respected sparrers and PKers, notably JJ, Fist Lightwind and Raege Lightwind. The Third Era: Recline '''(2015) As the guild has been taking up too much of Wushen’s personal time, his desire to run the guild was taken over by his attention to needs in his real life. Wushen started to become increasingly inactive. Wushen’s inactiveness directly affected the guild’s activities. He begins to groom a new leader, Larry Lightwind to be his leader, however his inactiveness was becoming too much and the training was cut short. In 2016, after an elaborate speech and ceremony, Larry was made the new Grandmaster of FoV. Lack of trainings and recruitment exercises marks the start of the FoV’s recline. The Forth Era: Rise of the Scribes and '''fall of FoV (2015 - 2016) As more members was promoted because of their military prowess in PKing and Spars, the non-fighters branch of FoV begin to resent their position in FoV. Wushen begin to think of a solution to help the non-fighting members. Thus the Scribes were founded. Scribes are the civil section of FoV to assist in recruitment and non-martial activities such as events of FoV. Ash Lightwind, then a close friend of Wushen joined FoV was put in-charge of the Civil Wing. This proves to be a mistake as Ash’s new department was constantly at odds with the military wing as two growing blocs of political differences emerged. The Scribes were not content with civil matters and wanted to take training as part of their responsibilities but the Military wing do not agree as non-fighters cannot train fighting. With the old fighters favoring Wushen’s rule and the non-fighters falling under Ash’s growing Clique of friends. Wushen’s knighthood system was always about rewarding merit, the rise of the Scribes signals that some members who were close to Ash became to be promoted fast without actual work. The Scribes proved to be ineffective in its work and no recruitment was held, no trainings were conducted and not many events were held. The entire department seemed to be engaging in constant ‘guild dramas’ and political infighting. This is far from the peace and friendship that FoV enjoyed during the second and forth era. This disturbed Wushen greatly but allowed it because of his friendship with Ash. Wushen also became increasingly occupied by real life and starts to be inactive. After a period of absence, Wushen returns to Graal to find the guild in a state of inactivity. Members are still online but all guild related activities has ceased. When Wushen returned to Graal, Ash who was formerly close to Wushen became increasingly distant and demanded a new grandmaster. Wushen took the leadership back from the now inactive Larry and was petitioned by a majority of FoV members to start towering. Wushen made a general vote for all its members if they would like to tower and an overwhelming majority voted yes. In a bid to revive FoV Wushen listened to popular decision and started to lead his men actively to tower and achieved a good result of 80+ hours within a short period of time. However Wushen was not satisfied and he believes that he will be inactive again, he seeks to find a new leader. Wushen held a general meeting and agreed to Ash’s suggestions to have two grandmasters, one military and one civil. Wushen understands that this is Ash’s intention to move herself up as grandmaster because there are no other civil leaders that fits the bill. Wushen proceeded with the election and being the only candidate, Ash becomes the Grandmaster of Civil FoV and TD, the admin and formerly Guild Advisor of FoV became the 3rd generation military Grandmaster. Wushen declined to be elected as Grandmaster and asked to lead the towering operation. As Ash was holding the FoV main towering tag, Wushen finds it hard to coordinate towering activities and one Ash decided to remove all powers from everyone including Wushen with only the power to recruit and kick left. Wushen and Ash no longer shared the same friendship that they had before and this causes Wushen to worry about what is to come. The scribes has done nothing to help in the towering but the power of the guild, including the ability to distribute hats is in the hands of someone who does not contribute to towering. Wushen asked for the guild leadership back and said he will only be involved in towering and not guild business but Ash ignored his requests. One day Wushen was informed in KIK that a major ‘guild drama’ was going on in FoV, Ash came online and said a bunch of harsh words to everyone online, rebuking on how everyone is suddenly active when a hat is at stake and everyone is quarrelling with Ash. After logging in and reading what everyone says Wushen is enraged by how Ash, as a leader of FoV behaves and how it is completely contrary of what everything FoV stands for. Wushen called for a halt of all towering activities and called for a coup d’état he wrested control of the guild. All commanders unanimously supported Wushen and unallied FoV, a meeting was held and a new name FoV War was created as the new towering guild of FoV. This caused a further bridge between Ash and Wushen. As Ash was one of Wushen’s closest friends in the game, this affected him and shortly after, his desire to tower or Graal faded. After a pact with Fist Lightwind, and Diz, Wushen left the game. FoV was left in the hands of TD, however due to TD’s personal commitments the guild was left inactive again and FoV ceased to be a power in Graal. Wars and Military Operations ' '''Sep 2013 – Operation Blue Vengeance ' An ex member of FoV decided to create his own guild Fist of Blue Vengeance without permission from the guild. The secret service was dispatched to infiltrate FoBV and the guild was destroyed by lack of effective leadership and the result of direct Secret service activity. '''Nov 2013 – Operation Silver Fist Arthias Menethil, being unsatisfied with the rank that he has, decided to start a mutiny against the FOV. He started his own guild the Knights of the Silver Fist and begun a smear campaign against the FOV. First preaching that vengeance is wrong, but in practice making the war his personal vendetta. Growing increasingly unstable, Arthias decided to fight all his former friends, leading an attack with about seven members on his former guild the Soul of Ninja at the castle. When the attack failed. He decided to turn against FoV, giving a formal declaration of war to FOV’s ambassador Larry Lightwind. He disappeared after the declaration of war for a few days. On 4th November, he returned to the game. And fought a few members of the FOV including Vengeance Knight Henry and Grandmaster Wushen. Growing increasingly unstable, Arthias decided to fight all his former friends, leading an attack with about seven members on his former guild the Soul of Ninja at the castle. When the attack failed, he decided to turn against FoV, giving a formal declaration of war to FOV’s ambassador Larry Lightwind. He disappeared after the declaration of war for a few days. On 4th November, he returned to the game. And fought a few members of the FOV including Vengeance Knight Henry and Grandmaster Wushen. He was hunted down and killed many times, eventually he ran to the shelter of his home. Nov 7, Arthias approached Grandmaster Wushen for requesting for peace. The meeting was held at Zol’s Meeting room and a set of terms were given out by Wushen to Arthias, he accepted the terms and the war was finished with a total victory for FoV. Nov 7 Knights of the Silver Fist Surrender Terms: 1. Knights of the Silver Fist are to cease from attacking any of FOV members or its allies. 2. To immediately end any smear campaigns against the FOV and its allies. 3. To publicly admit KOTSF’s defeat on its guild news. 4. The KOTSF is allowed to continue using training methods it has stolen from the FOV, however recognition must be given. 5. KOTSF must cease active recruitment for the next two weeks. ' ' May 2014 Operation “No Rest for the Wicked” Due to a defecting member and ex Knight of FoV Joshua to Towers Inc, an active Towering Guild. Keijiro was put in charged of a mission to find out what Towers Inc wanted and why Joshua was insulting FoV. In his mission, Keijiro was insulted by Midas, the Leader of Towers Inc. who do not believe FoV is capable of anything due to the guild’s lack of hours. (Towering guilds were concerned with hours) After reporting back to Grandmaster Wushen, the high council was called to vote for a war and war was declared. Wushen put Keijiro in charged of Operation “No Rest for the Wicked” to deprive Towers Inc of what they wanted, a hat. Smear campaigns were created by Towers Inc to deride FoV’s cause of war but FoV continued in its goal, the utter destruction of Towers Inc. War started and FoV aggressively invaded Towers Inc and took tower after tower from Towers Inc. and after a week or two, Midas approached Grandmaster Wushen to discuss peace, Midas explains that the war has taken a toll on his personal life and would like to end it as soon as possible. Midas apologized to both Fist (then a squire) and Keijiro for his rudeness and also to FoV. To prove his sincerity Midas kicked both ex FoV members and traitors, Joshua and Clarissa from his guild. Wushen agreed his request for peace based on his sincerity and called for a peace treaty. War ended on 28th May 2014. August 2014: Operation Avalanche Imperia a military guild lead by Xinke was rising at this time and harassing smaller guilds. FoV took note but do not take any action as the rise of imperia has no direct effect on FoV which was generally active during ‘asian’ timezone.. One day Rikimaru, a Lieutenant of Imperia begin to send Wushen threatening messages and a screenshot of himself raping a female state official outside the police station with a caption “guess whose next”. At the same time it became a problem when Imperia started to harass members of Ataxia, the guild run by Ash Lightwind and F.I.S.T Alliance member. Ataxia was under the protection of FoV and Ash was a personal friend of Wushen. To protect Ataxia and Ash, Wushen held a meeting with FoV’s High Council and suggested to take action against the atrocities of Imperia. Secret service of FoV advised Wushen that Imperia is at war with the State and it will be a good opportunity to talk to the enemy of the enemy. Wushen approach Auel the leader of the state and held a secret meeting in Wushen’s house. Wine glasses were raised an Operation Avalanche begun, the goal is to destroy imperia and its allies in one swift blow. FoV infiltrated imperia and participated in at least one organized strike with the State against Imperia. Imperia fell shortly after. And operation Avalanche was declared a success, this also cemented FoV’s close ties and personal friendship with the state. September (?) 2014: Operation Firestorm Unknown to most people FoV operates an efficient task force of intelligence operatives consisting of both FoV and non FoV members, to scout, collect information and to inform of possible threats to the guild. In the absence of the State, various military guilds gained strength during this period and Wushen ordered the start of Operation Firestorm, to create a large decoy guild that will provide manpower and assistance during a war. Agent Firestorm (codename) was selected for this operation and the Graal Patrol Force was created. Made up of 6 police divisions with nearly 300 members from uniformed police and special task forces, the GPF was a puppet and answers directly to Wushen. The operation was finalized when the threats posed by the rogue militaries were proven to be minimal and Operation Firestorm was abandoned. Many people still remember the Graal Patrol Force. September 2014: Operation “Mortem '''Vindictus” Towers Inc returned in September under a new leader Neo. An arrogant and ignorant man, Neo who has no idea of what happened between Towers Inc and FoV and proceeded to insult FoV and its leaders again. Subsequently another battle was started and over a short week FoV took 10 towers from Towers Inc, in desperation Towers Inc changed its name to Vinictus and attempted to conduct its towering activities. FoV continued its war on Vindictus and the guild was taken by FoV’s secret service. Neo was kicked/exiled and Vindictus was returned to a member of Vindictus. After a while members start to be inactive and Vindictus/Towers Inc ceased to be a threat. Ranks: # Initiate - new recruit, not full member # Armsman - Member # Corporal – Senior member # Sergeant – Lowest Ranking Leader # Squire - a knight in training # Vengeance Knight - a newly inducted knight # High Knight - a senior knight # Head Knight – a knight who can take up high council responsibilities # Knight Commander - In-charge of a division # Protector – A Lord of FoV # Guardian – A senior Lord. # Avenger – Highest rank a member in the “fighter’s path” can achieve. # Master – Highest rank a member in the “leadership path” can achieve. # Grandmaster - Leader of the guild Facilities FoV Castle – Headquarters FoV Keep – Barracks FoV Academy – Higher Training FoV Entertainment Facility – Entertainment FoV Recruitment Centre - Recruitment Category:Guilds